Para volver a verte
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [Jerza] Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían derrotado a Tartaros, pero Jeral no quería recuperar la vista, convencido de que ya no había luz en su vida. Se equivocaba. Y como siempre, Erza tenía razón.
1. Chapter 1: Sieg

**¡Hola!**

Vengo a dejaros un Jerza algo doloroso, aunque con final feliz, lo prometo, que espero que os guste y que os haga sufrir algo menos de lo que sufrí yo escribiéndolo (soy algo masoca, lo reconozco x))

**Advertencia:** está ubicado después de la saga de Tartaros, que aún no está terminada, por lo que puede contener (y contiene) spoilers.

**Agradecimientos: **A mis niñas de siempre, ya veis que no soy demasiado original y siempre les doy la lata a las mismas para que me lean antes que nadie xDD Pero especialmente a SMRU, por su fic 3173, que lo motivó. Ya veis, nos gusta hacernos sufrir entre nosotras xDDD

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero todos los días pongo velas para que esto acabe siendo canon(?)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sieg<strong>

Meredy abrió la puerta del cuarto de Jeral en tensión, algo preocupada. Lo encontró sentado, con la mirada igual de perdida que siempre. La chica reprimió el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, como siempre que lo veía. Él debió oírla entrar, porque giró la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Jeral –le dijo-, ha venido Erza.

A pesar de sus intentos por no mostrar ninguna emoción, no lo logró. Sus ojos se agrandaron momentáneamente. Dudó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

-Dile que pase, por favor.

Meredy asintió y salió de nuevo de su cuarto.

Jeral se levantó y se guió en la oscuridad hasta sentarse en la cama. Hacía tiempo que Erza no iba a verlo. Las cosas estaban demasiado tensas entre ellos desde su última discusión.

Después de derrotar a Tartaros y de destruir Face, ambos se habían encontrado. Ella le había contado que tras acabar con Kyoka, había recuperado todos sus sentidos, mientras que él continuaba ciego. Nada de eso les importó en aquel momento. Erza se sentía aliviada por seguir viva, se sentía feliz y se sentía incapaz de seguir desaprovechando el tiempo. Se había abalanzado sobre él y lo había besado, con pasión, con furia, con necesidad. Y él había sido incapaz de separarla de su lado. Aquella fue la primera de las muchas noches que pasaron juntos, haciendo el amor hasta que ambos caían agotados. Aquello había durado unos meses. Hasta que Erza se había cansado de que él no le hiciera caso.

-Busca a Polyuska. Ella puede ayudarte, como hizo conmigo. No tienes por qué vivir así.

Pero él se negaba. Se había arrebatado la luz, obligándose a vivir en las tinieblas. Era una metáfora de lo que sucedía con su vida. Otra forma más de redimir sus pecados.

Habían discutido.

Y después Erza se había marchado.

De aquello hacía ya casi medio año.

Podría haber ido a buscarla al Gremio, pero eso significaría tener que hacer lo que le había pedido. No podía evitar preguntarse si de verdad pasar por aquello era necesario, si no tendría razón ella.

Su mirada perdida se dirigió al suelo, mientras ella entraba en su cuarto. Había echado de menos el sonido de sus pasos.

Sintió cómo la cama se hundía cuando ella se sentaba. No sabía qué decir. No sabía si ella estaba enfadada. Le aterró la idea de que hubiera ido a despedirse para siempre. Quizá no querría volver a verlo nunca más. Pensó que se lo merecía.

Erza le cogió la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas, suaves y cálidas. Después, llevó una mano hasta su rostro y lo giró. Jeral pudo imaginársela escrutando sus ojos, comprobando que aún estaba ciego. En su oscuridad pudo ver la decepción que aquello le causaba.

-Creí que no querías volver a verme –dijo él.

-Si de verdad te creíste eso, es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba –replicó Erza.

Jeral esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no pensaba venir hasta dentro de un tiempo –continuó ella-. Pero no puedo más, Jeral –él hizo un intento de contestarle, pero ella se lo impidió-. No, espera. Deja que diga todo lo que tengo que decir, porque… llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo. Sé… sé que no soy motivo suficiente para que pidas ayuda a Polyuska. Sé que quieres seguir así. Y me prometí que no volvería aquí hasta que… Que no te diría nada… Pero no puedo.

Jeral sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Soltó la mano que ella le retenía y la llevó hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con cariño.

-No digas eso.

-Estaba muy enfadada. Contigo, porque no me escuchabas, conmigo por no poder convencerte, por no ser suficiente.

-Erza…

-No. Creía que podría sola. Pero…

Erza llevó la mano hasta la de él y la apretó. Había pensado en aquello millones de veces, quería ver cómo reaccionaba. Pero ahora le daba miedo. Le llevó la mano hasta su vientre y vio cómo se le agrandaban los ojos al comprenderlo.

-Te necesito, Jeral. Te necesitamos.

Como si quisiera corroborar las palabras de su madre, el bebé dio una patada. Jeral cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Se acercó más a ella, sin separar la mano de su vientre, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si dejaba de tocarlo. De pronto, nada de lo que había hecho le parecía tan malo como para que el castigo fuera ese. Quería verla. _Necesitaba_ verla. La besó, tirándola sobre la cama. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, respondiéndole al beso, con ansia.

-Deja de decir que no eres suficiente –dijo Jeral, cuando se separó de ella-. Sabes que el problema es que eres demasiado.

-Entonces busca a Polyuska, por favor. Y ven conmigo, con nosotros.

Jeral asintió imperceptiblemente. No deseaba nada más.

* * *

><p>Los colores de Magnolia nunca antes le habían parecido más brillantes, más vivos. Las flores de cerezo lo inundaban todo y los reflejos de la luz bailaban sobre el agua. Jeral lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo sin ver algo tan simple y hermoso como las ramas de los árboles recortadas contra el cielo.<p>

Unos segundos antes, Polyuska le había dicho que los primeros días debía tener cuidado, pero nada de eso parecía importarle. En cuanto salió de su cabaña, echó a correr en dirección a Fairy Tail. Tenía que verla.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, imaginando que tendría que gritar para que se dieran cuenta de que había llegado. Sin embargo, todos se giraron al oírlo entrar y lo miraron, perplejos.

-Jeral… -murmuró Natsu.

Él miró los miró a todos, uno por uno. Habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los vio. Antes de poder preguntar por Erza, Mira se acercó a él, con una sonrisa afable.

-Are, are… Has llegado un poco tarde.

Él la miró, sin comprender.

Wendy entró en ese momento en la sala, sonriente. Todos se giraron para mirar a la Dragon Slayer.

-Ha sido un niño –dijo ella.

El gremio entero estalló en vítores. Mira puso la mano sobre el hombro de Jeral, que era incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía. En cuanto su mente unió las piezas, echó a correr hacia el lugar del que había salido Wendy.

Se quedó paralizado al verla. El pelo se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor y parecía realmente agotada. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Ella no lo había oído, absorta como estaba mirando al recién nacido.

-Cómo echaba de menos tu sonrisa.

Ella levantó la vista lentamente al escucharlo y sus miradas se enlazaron.

-¿Puedes verme? –le preguntó, emocionada.

El exconsejero sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento –le dijo, acariciándole el pelo y dándole un beso en la frente.

Le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos, observando cada centímetro de su piel. Le brillaban los ojos. Bajó la mirada hacia el niño. Apenas había tenido tiempo para asimilar que iba a ser padre y ahora… ahí estaba, en los brazos de la Titania, con los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos. Tan pequeño, tan frágil…

-¿Quieres cogerlo? –Jeral asintió inconscientemente y ella se lo tendió. Con cuidado y mimo, parecía un pequeño milagro-. Se parece a ti.

Jeral entornó los ojos. A él no se lo parecía, pero no quiso contrariarla. Sonrió, divertido.

-Tiene tu pelo.

-Sí –sonrió ella-. Sieg Scarlet.

Él volvió a mirarla y le tendió de nuevo al niño. Cuando lo tuvo ella, la rodeó con el brazo y apoyó la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así, Erza.

-¿El qué? ¿Apartarte de mi lado? Eso es lo que haces tú siempre. Eres tú el que siempre quiere estar solo.

Jeral levantó la mirada, sabía que tenía razón, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No. Ya no. Nunca más volveré a apartarme de tu lado, Erza. Nunca.

La besó, para sellar sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo!<strong>

Como siempre, si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias por leerme!

Espero que también leas las continuaciones y me digas qué te ha parecido ^^

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2: Elie

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo la segunda parte de este jerza, que espero que os guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elie<strong>

Erza llevaba todo el camino hacia casa pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir, entre ilusionada y nerviosa. Hasta el momento, no había querido decirle nada de sus sospechas, en parte porque quería sorprenderlo cuando estuviera segura y en parte porque le asustaba cómo podría reaccionar.

Abrió la puerta de casa y antes de poder anunciar su llegada, Sieg se abalanzó hacia ella.

-¡Mamáááá!

La Titania sonrió y se agachó para darle un beso al niño que, con dos años, era incapaz de estarse quieto más de medio minuto.

-Hola, cariño.

-¡Ha venido la tía Meredy!

Erza sintió una punzada de decepción, pero consiguió que no se le notara.

-¿Todavía está aquí?

El niño sacudió la cabeza con energía.

-No, ya se ha ido. ¿Vienes a jugar conmigo?

Ella le puso la mano sobre el pelo revuelto y asintió.

-Ahora mismo voy.

Sieg le dedicó una sonrisa, mostrándole sus dientecillos, y echó a correr hacia el salón. Erza pensó que debería mandarle recoger sus juguetes después, ya que la casa en general parecía un caos.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados. Observó durante unos segundos a Jeral, que se giró para mirarla.

-¿Te vas? –le preguntó directamente.

Cuando nació Sieg, el exconsejero se fue a vivir con ella y con el niño, pero todavía no había dejado Crime Sorcière. En ocasiones aparecía Meredy y le anunciaba que tenían una misión, que había aparecido un nuevo gremio oscuro al que debían derrotar, aunque ella nunca lo había obligado a ir con ellos y siempre lo instaba a que se quedara con su familia. Normalmente, eran misiones cortas, que no duraban más de una semana.

El peliazul asintió.

-Esta será la última misión que haga –dijo-. Le he dicho a Meredy que después dejaré de formar parte de Crime Sorcière.

Erza sonrió, con tristeza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que es una misión larga?

Jeral se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, quedando muy cerca de ella.

-Sí.

-Pero será la última –dijo ella, acariciándole el rostro. Se mordió el labio. No podía decírselo.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba muy entrada la noche cuando Jeral regresó a casa. Sabía que su última misión sería larga, pero nunca imaginó que lo tendría tantos meses alejado de su familia, sin saber nada de ellos.<p>

Se extrañó al ver que estaban varias luces encendidas en casa.

-Tadaima…

Sieg salió de la cocina y echó a correr al verlo.

-¡Papáááá! ¡Okaeri!

Jeral lo cogió en brazos, sonriendo.

-¡Cómo has crecido, campeón!

El niño hundió la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, que levantó la mirada al escuchar unos pasos. Se sorprendió al ver a Lucy saliendo de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Es Elie –dijo Sieg, antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar.

Jeral frunció el ceño, sin entender.

-¿Elie?

-Claro –dijo Lucy, su rostro cambió al comprender que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando-. Oh. No me lo puedo creer, ¿no lo sabes? Bueno, supongo que eso explica por qué…

-Lucy –la cortó él-. ¿Me lo explicas?

La maga de espíritus estelares suspiró y se acercó a él, cogiendo a Sieg en brazos. Sabía que en cuanto se lo dijera, echaría a correr, olvidándose del pequeño. Sin embargo, fue él quien se lo explicó.

-Jolín, papá, pues que Elie está naciendo.

-¿Qué? –parpadeó él.

Después, al comprenderlo, salió de casa, corriendo. Sieg se cruzó de brazos y miró a Lucy.

-Jo –protestó-. No se entera de nada.

Sieg mandó una mirada traviesa a Lucy y sonrió. Aunque no hizo su petición en voz alta, ella se resignó. ¿Quién le decía que no con esa cara?

* * *

><p>Erza miró a la niña entre sus brazos. Había nacido dos meses antes de tiempo y en consecuencia era mucho más pequeña que Sieg cuando nació. Además, Elie no dejaba de llorar. Su madre la miraba embelesada, meciéndola sin demasiadas esperanzas de que dejara de llorar. Había tenido mucho miedo cuando habían comenzado las contracciones y no había estado segura de si el parto saldría bien, pero tenerla con ella al fin la tranquilizaba profundamente.<p>

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

La Titania levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de Jeral y sonrió, sintiéndose como una niña la que han pillado en una travesura. Él negaba con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella, mirando el bulto que tenía en los brazos.

La niña dejó de llorar de pronto, cuando él llegó a su altura y rodeó a Erza con un brazo, dándole un beso en la sien.

-No me salen las cuentas –susurró él, sacudiendo la cabeza-. No he estado fuera tanto tiempo –Erza apoyó la cabeza en su hombro-. ¿Lo sabías desde antes de que me fuera?

Ella asintió.

-Te lo iba a decir. Pero entonces llegó Meredy y…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que…

-¿Que te hubieras quedado? –se adelantó ella. Jeral asintió-. Lo sé. Pero… era la última misión. Después te quedarías con nosotros y no volverías a irte.

El exconsejero cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable. Miró a Elie, que se había quedado dormida. Sabía que era absurdo, que acababa de nacer y que no se parecía a nadie. Pero pudo ver en ella el rostro de Erza en la Torre.

-¿Por qué Elie? –preguntó entonces.

Erza sonrió y le acarició el rostro a la niña.

-Lo eligió Sieg.

-Me gusta –sonrió él-. Elie.

Durante unos segundos, ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirando a la niña dormir pacíficamente. Finalmente, Jeral se separó un poco de Erza y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Erza, llevo muchos meses pensando en esto. La verdad es que nunca hubiera pensado que sería así. Había imaginado en… no sé, en un amanecer o bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas… pero, no aguanto más –Jeral se agachó y metió la mano en el bolsillo, para después sacar una cajita negra. Los ojos de Erza se agrandaron, con sorpresa-. Erza Scarlet, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La maga enmudeció. Sus ojos iban del anillo a Jeral y de Jeral al anillo, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Por unos segundos pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, provocadas por la pérdida de sangre. Entró en pánico. ¿Siempre había sido tan difícil decir que sí?

-¡Di que sí, mamá! –gritó Sieg en la puerta.

Los dos miraron al niño, que echó a correr hacia ellos y se lanzó al cuello de su padre, riendo. Lucy se escondió detrás de la puerta, pendiente de la respuesta.

Erza seguía sin poder hablar, ni siquiera podía recordar todas las veces que había imaginado aquello. Asintió varias veces, cerrando los ojos para retener las lágrimas.

-Sí –consiguió decir al final-. Sí, sí, sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, sí, ya sé que lo he escrito yo, pero siempre me tiro al suelo a rodar cuando llego a esta parte xDD<strong>

¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

¿Me dices lo que te ha parecido? :)

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3: The scarlet sky

**¡Hola! **

Aquí os dejo la tercera y última parte de este jerza :)

¡Espero que os haya gustado al menos tanto como a mí escribirlo!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The scarlet sky<strong>

Erza arqueó la espalda y gritó, completamente extasiada. Se dejó caer en los brazos de Jeral, agotada, pero sin querer parar. Todavía no. Los dos habían perdido hacía rato la cuenta de todos los asaltos que habían tenido aquella noche.

Al principio, Jeral se había resistido a quitarle el vestido blanco, alegando que estaba preciosa, radiante. Perfecta. Pero después…

Habían alquilado una pequeña casa en las afueras, con un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el cielo estrellado de la noche, para después dar lugar a un paisaje completamente bucólico, lleno de cerezos en flor y un pequeño riachuelo. Durante tres días estarían aislados del resto del mundo, solo tres, porque Erza no quería estar más tiempo alejada de los niños.

Jeral la sostuvo entre sus brazos durante unos instantes, disfrutando de la sensación. Pero los dos sabían que aquella tregua no iba a durar demasiado. La separó con cuidado de él y la tiró sobre la cama, para después hundir la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y morderlo, con fuerza. Erza gritó.

Sin embargo, él se separó de ella, sonriendo. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante, los dos querían más. Pero… Jeral se levantó de la cama y Erza lo miró, confusa. El hombre dirigió la vista hacia el ventanal, donde las estrellas habían comenzado a desvanecerse. Sonrió abiertamente y le tendió una mano.

-¿Quieres ver amanecer, señora Fernandes?

Erza se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Todavía no había empezado a hacerse a la idea de que tenía un nuevo apellido. Le agarró la mano y ella también salió de la cama. No le sorprendió comprobar que le temblaban las piernas.

Jeral puso una manta en el suelo, al lado de la chimenea. Se sentó en ella y Erza se puso delante de él, que la rodeó con los brazos. Ella se dejó caer y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

En silencio, los dos vieron cómo los suaves dedos rosas de la aurora comenzaban a ocupar el cielo, para después teñirlo de escarlata. Jeral sonrió y aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo, para después besarla, con ternura.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que Erza se había dormido, exhausta como estaba. La movió con cuidado, hasta poder mirar su rostro, que era una máscara de felicidad. Jeral recordó las noches en la Torre del Paraíso en las que se había dormido en sus brazos. Y se sintió profundamente feliz por haber podido colaborar a pintar esa sonrisa en su rostro.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, dejándola con cuidado para no despertarla. Se tumbó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Y después, dejó que el sueño lo llevara a él también.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo!<strong>

Bueno, esta última parte es más cortita, ya que en un principio iban a ser solo dos, pero esta última escena era necesaria para poder ser feliz jajaja

¿Te gustó? ¡Déjame un review y cuéntamelo!

¡Nos vemos ^^


End file.
